There is an on-going need for new treatments for parasitic helminthic infection. Parasitic helminths (nematodes, trematodes, and cestodes) can cause many diseases and conditions of medical, veterinary, and agricultural importance. They can infect humans and other mammals, particularly companion animals such as dogs and cats as well as animals of agricultural importance such as sheep, cattle, horses, goats, fish, pigs, and poultry, causing many pathological effects and symptoms. These include, but are not limited to, malnutrition, weight loss, weakness, severe damage to tissues and organs of the infected host, elephantiasis, delayed intellectual development and other neurological effects, abdominal pain, anemia, stunting, insomnia, vomiting, diarrhoea, dermatitis, conjunctivitis, lymphangitis, meningitis, myocarditis, edema, asthma, and many others. These infections can be very debilitating and even fatal if left untreated. Parasitic nematodes can also infect plants, causing severe structural damage to roots, stems, leaves, and flowers, as well as opening a path for further infection by bacteria, fungi, and other nematodes, leading to crop damage and loss.
EP 455356 describes the preparation of 5-amino-1,2,4-thiadiazoles useful as immunosuppressants. International Patent Publication No. WO 2006/033005 discloses the preparation of oxazolyl, thiazolyl or thiadiazolyl pyrimidinylamino benzamide derivatives as thrombopoietin receptor agonists. WO2007/037543 discloses the preparation of biarylamide derivatives as inhibitors of metabotropic glutamate receptor 1 (mGluR1), WO2002/100826 discloses the preparation of 3,5-diaryl-1,2,4-oxadiazoles and analogs useful as activators of caspases and inducers of apoptosis. Journal of Medicinal Chemistry (2001), Vol. 44(5), 749-762 discloses thiazide and thiadiazole analogs as a novel class of adenosine receptor antagonists. Bioorganic & Medicinal Chemistry 21 (2013) 6385-6397 discloses structure activity relationships of 2-aminothiazoles effective against mycobacterium tuberculosis. 
International Patent Publication No. WO1993/19054 discloses certain N-heterocyclic nitro anilines as fungicides, and refers to the use of these compounds to treat nematodes.